Guardando Las Apariencias
by Keyla Melina Chavez
Summary: Que pasaría si Daryl se tomo muy en serio lo de "guardar las apariencias" cambio su ropa, se corto el pelo, tanto incluso que hasta se consiguió una cita, como reaccionara Carol?, hará todo lo posible para evitar esa relación o Daryl se enamorara de esa otra persona.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA:** _Hola esta es mi primera historia, me encanta la pareja de Daryl y Carol, yo creo que la que va a dar el primer paso va a ser ella, porque él es muy tímido, se me ocurrió cuando Carol le dijo que tenía que adaptarse, que no era tan mal lugar y pensé, él es muy guapo, porque no una chica podría interesarse y a él no le vendría mal compañía, como se pondría Carol es la pregunta, averigüémoslo._

 _The Walking Dead no me pertenece y ninguno de sus personajes._

 **Capitulo 1**

 **PDV Daryl:** No le gustaba estar aquí, se sentía fuera de lugar, estaba tan acostumbrado al bosque y el peligro, que tenía miedo relajarse y volverse indefenso como lo eran todos aquí, Carol le dijo que tenían que guardar las apariencias, pero le costaba demasiado, parecía la misma Carol de hace mucho tiempo, cuando Ed. todavía estaba vivo, de solo pensar en el maldito, se le revolvía el estomago.

Pero supongo que tiene razón al igual que con lo del baño necesitaba una ducha y ropa nueva no vendría mal, entro a su habitación y se saco la ropa encontró una toalla en el armario, cuando entro al baño vio que todo estaba limpio, abrió la ducha y sintió el agua caliente, Dios hace mucho tiempo que no la sentía, no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo debajo del agua, pero ya tenía bastante tiempo, también pudo rasurarse y lavarse los dientes, termino de secarse y salió del baño, en su armario encontró ropa limpia, para su suerte eran de su talla.

No era exactamente el tipo de ropa que usaba pero algo era algo, tenía unos jeans al cuerpo pero no demasiado ajustados, una camisa negra con la manga hasta los codos, encontró unas botas negras un poco viejas en el ropero, pero todavía servían y eran de su talla.

Bajo hasta la sala, no había nadie todos estaban ocupados con sus trabajos, excepto el, pensó en dar una vuelta por el pueblo, salió a la calle, estuvo un rato dando vueltas hasta que se aburrió y decidió volver, estaba a dos cuadras de llegar cuando escucho una maldición detrás de el, se volvió y se encontró con una mujer que llevaba dos cajas grandes y que parecían pesadas, una estaba a punto de caérsele, rápidamente se acerco a ayudarla.

"Déjame ayudarte" dijo Daryl, tomando la de encima, cuanto la sostuvo al fin pudo ver su rostro, era una mujer de unos 35 años, rubia y delgada, se notaba que era fuerte, se quedo un poco sorprendido por su belleza.

"Gracias, creí que podía llegar a mi casa bien, pero estaban demasiado pesadas" dijo sonriéndole

Daryl salió de su asombro y se sonrojo, "No hay de que, donde vives, te ayudo hasta llegar"

"Es esa casa de adelante" señalo una casa no muy lejos de donde estaban, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar.

Daryl bajo la caja en la puerta, mientras ella abría la puerta, metió las cajas dentro mientras él se quedo afuera, se sentía un poco incomodo, luego de que termino se acerco a él.

"De nuevo muchas gracias por todo, no te visto por aquí, debes ser uno de los nuevos, mi nombre es Tiffanie, mucho gusto" dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Daryl miro un segundo su mano, pero luego la tomo y dijo "No hay porque, me llamo Daryl "

"Pues Daryl, ha sido un gusto conocerte, espero nos volvamos a encontrar" dijo Tiffanie sonriéndole una última vez antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

Daryl se quedo un poco pensativo durante unos segundos y luego sonrió pensando en su encuentro, al parecer Carol tenía razón con lo de llevar las apariencias, no todos parecían tan malas personas.

Se alejo de la casa y se fue con una sonrisa otra vez hacia su casa.

 _Que tal el primer capítulo, no se preocupen que esta es una historia Caryl solo que Daryl tiene que gustarle mucho para que las cosas se pongan interesantes, en el siguiente capítulo vamos a ver cómo reaccionan todos con el cambio de look de Daryl y sobre todo que dice Carol sobre su "Encuentro" con Tiffanie._

 _Nos vemos muy pronto Bye…_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Nota:** _He aquí el segundo capítulo, se que la personalidad de Daryl no se parece mucho al de la serie pero por algo es una ficción, ya saben cualquier sugerencia o duda dejen un comentario, con gusto lo voy a tomar en cuenta y gracias Caryloverforever por ser el primero en dejar un comentario, sin más vamos a comenzar._

 _The Walking Dead no me pertenece y ninguno de sus personajes._

 **Capitulo 2**

 **PDVCarol:** La verdad es que no le gustaba para nada actuar así, como si fuera la pobre señora indefensa e inútil, se sentía como volver al pasado, hacia ya mucho que había cambiado totalmente, pero tenía algunas ventajas como el volver a ser invisible otra vez, así podía pasar desapercibida e investigar un poco.

Además tenían que guardar las apariencias, parecer gente normal y civilizada, cosa que Daryl no estaba haciendo, lo primero que ella hizo al llegar fue bañarse y cambiarse y el solo se pudo a descuartizar una ardilla en medio patio.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y tenía que volver a la casa para reunirse con todos, había estado investigando un poco, ya sabía dónde estaban escondidas las armas, pensaba entrar a robar unas cuantas municiones mañana, cuando todos estén en la fiesta que se estaba organizando por su llegada.

Finalmente llego a la casa y entro, al parecer era la primera en llegar, porque no había nadie más, subió las escaleras para llegar a su habitación cuando lo vio, al principio no lo reconoció porque estaba de espaldas, pero luego se volvió hacia ella y se quedo con la boca abierta al verlo acaso ese era

"¿Daryl?"

"Hola Carol volviste temprano" dijo Daryl

No podía creer que el hombre frente a ella fuera Daryl Dixon, nunca lo había visto así tan, tan limpio, además ¿llevaba unos jeans y una camisa?, quien era él y que había hecho con Daryl. Pero tenía que admitir que se veía muy bien, muy guapo, sintió un ligero cosquilleo en el estomago, pero luego lo miro a los ojos lo vio un poco incomodo y se sonrojo, cuánto tiempo habría estado comiéndoselo con los ojos, sacudió la cabeza un poco para pensar bien.

"Perdón, estoy un poco sorprendida por verte así" dijo señalando su ropa

"Me queda mal, sabía que no debía ponerme esta ropa, voy a cambiarme" dijo intentando irse, pero Carol lo detuvo

"No, para nada, te ves muy bien" dijo rápidamente

"Gracias" dijo Daryl sonrojándose un poco

Se quedaron callados, los dos un poco incómodos hasta que escucharon la puerta abrirse y la vos de los chicos que entraban, al parecer todos habían terminado con sus trabajos.

Bajaron por las escaleras hasta la sala, donde vieron a todos sentados hablando alegremente, hasta que Maggie volcó y los vio.

"No puede ser, Daryl eres tú" dijo mirándolo, todos volcaron a verlo y se sorprendieron igualmente.

"Si soy yo, ya dejen de mirarme como si tuviera monos en la cara" dijo un poco molesto

Finalmente todos dejaron de mirarlo y siguieron hablando, Carol se sentó junto a Michonne y Daryl se fue a su costado.

Estaba hablando con Michonne cuando escuche a Rick hablando con Daryl

"Dime Daryl como te fue hoy, algo interesante paso mientras no estábamos" dijo Rick mirándolo con una sonrisa pequeña.

"No, nada que te interese" dijo Daryl un poco nervioso.

Qué raro que se ponga nervioso, deje de hablar con Michonne para enfocarme en lo que estaban diciendo.

"¿Así?, que raro porque si no me equivoco, cuando estaba haciendo una de mis rondas, te vi hablando animadamente con una chica rubia, afuera de su puerta" dijo Rick esta vez sonriendo completamente.

En ese momento sentí un golpe en mi pecho, todos dejaron de hablar y lo miraron fijamente esperando que respondiera, pero yo era la más impaciente, podría ser cierto, que Daryl estuvo con otra mujer, la sola idea de eso me causo un enojo y malestar increíble, acaso yo, podría ser que estaba celosa, no imposible Daryl es solo mi amigo, pero esa opresión en el pecho no decía lo mismo y menos cuando vi como Daryl se sonrojo y desvió la mirada muy incomodo.

"Si y que tiene, solo era una chica que llevaba unas cajas muy pesadas y yo me acerque a ayudarla, nada más" dijo Daryl, mirándome nerviosamente.

"Awww, que tierno de tu parte, Daryl al recate" Dijo Gleen

No podía seguir escuchando más, así que me levante del sofá.

"Lo siento, estoy muy cansada, voy a ir a descansar un poco" Dije mirando a todos lados menos a Daryl.

"Ok, descansa" dijeron distraídamente estaban más interesados en Daryl y la chica misteriosa.

Subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación y me lance a mi cama con la cara en la almohada, no sé porque me ponía así, era solo una chica cualquiera pensé, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que ella sería un gran problema.


End file.
